


Goddess

by SachikoKuroichi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi
Summary: The moment this way too beautiful woman had stepped into the library, Fiona found herself bewitched. Funny, because normally she was the one doing all the bewitching, with her being a witch and all.
Relationships: fem!V/Fiona (OC)





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gummibeere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummibeere/gifts).



> Hey and welcome to this short FF, my little wanderers!  
> This one is resolving around a fem!V and our (my fiancée's and mine) OC Fiona, both powerful witches, V even being an Umbra witch. Both are found in the reincarnation-AU we're writing our RP in. Sadly its editing-process is not at all finished (that thing is fucking huge after 2 years of writing it - maybe someday in the future ._.) Also the original V there is a male one - not that he's not eye candy either way <3
> 
> Also - short edit! Please take a look at the wonderful cover art 😍

* * *

Stunning eyes, green like emeralds, capable of looking straight into your soul.

It was the first thing Fiona noticed about her. She couldn’t figure out why she’d been drawn to the stranger in the first place. Until it hit her.

Her aura. Strong, demanding attention, like a queen.

_No, nothing mundane like that. She’s like a goddess._

She knew that she was a sight to see and didn’t shy away from showing that off. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she demanded to get it.

Fiona felt a shudder go down her spine.

Now, that she’d laid her eyes onto the beautiful woman, she couldn’t look away again. She just had to look. It was like something urged her to memorize every little detail, save it, carve it into her soul.

_I feel like I’m under a spell._

But that was a ridiculous thought. She was a witch, a pretty good one on top of that she might say, so she would notice if that woman in front of her was one too. Using magic on her even.  
  
The make-up around her eyes was on point, pitch-black but not too much, a perfect eyeliner, even with a neat wing at the end.

One short glimpse at her lips, painted black, was enough to throw Fiona into turmoil. She wanted to capture them so badly, lick them, bite into the plump flesh, wipe this hot smirk from them, which caused her knees to feel weak all of a sudden.

Her raven hair framed her face just right, made her it look even more royal and her eyes brighter. The luscious waves reached all the way down her back. A fact that annoyed Fiona to no end, as it blocked her view from the soft skin that just had to be underneath those locks.

_What? Am I losing my mind now?_

But the urge to just walk over where she’s standing and brushing those locks away, letting her fingertips ghost over her skin, feeling every inch of it, was almost unbearable. Now that it had reared its ugly head inside her mind.

The sight of her slender neck, partly covered by a choker, was just adding fuel to that fire. Fiona had to swallow twice because of it.

_I need to get a grip on myself. Can’t start drooling over some random woman! Even if she’s really something else..._

She was dressed to impress, that much was obvious. An ornate, but oh so nicely fitting corset top, accentuating her well-formed and definitely not subtle breasts, was enough to leave Fiona breathless.

She cursed under her (non-existent) breath.

She was wearing pants, a blessing, that’s at least what the witch thought. But the woman had legs for days, slender, like everything about her body. Elegant, like a feline, but one of the more deadly ones. Something akin to a panther maybe.

While she was musing about the second nature of her newest addiction, said woman turned around and all thoughts came to a sudden halt.

Her ass was godly, something that many people had fought over already for sure. Not that the rest of her wasn’t already enough reason for that.

And those damned chains gave her bad ideas. Her imagination was running wild. She wanted to claim that goddess, make her bow, surrender to her skill and desires.

Now, that Fiona took a closer look at her legs she noticed that she was wearing over-knee boots, all tied up closely, almost up to her perfect ass. To make said ass look even better, she wore heels too high for a mere mortal to handle.

_Getting her out of those heels would take for -fucking-ever. But I’d not complain if she offered to step on me in them._

The woman turned around again, now holding a book in her hand, which caused Fiona’s attention to drift to her long, graceful fingers. How they held the book, how they pressed against the surface and hell, never before had the witch been jealous of a book before. She wished to be in its place, to feel the fingertips around her, on her skin, getting caressed gently, just like she let her fingertips dance over the cover right now.

A shudder went down Fiona’s spine and she had to keep a needy whine in. _Pathetic._

But just as she wanted to give in and accept that she officially lost her mind, she was able to see it. Something that had eluded her up until now, something that shouldn’t be. Couldn’t be, actually.

The woman’s fingers, her whole hand, upper extremity, as well as every other bit of skin she was showing off, except for her face, was covered in intricate tattooed lines. Not that Fiona was against tattoos or being covered from neck to toe in them, but normally they didn’t **move**.

“Took you long enough to notice, precious.”

A velvet, smooth voice reached her ears, causing her to look directly at the woman. She had abandoned her little place next to the shelf and casually strolled over to her, a full-blown smirk on her face. It made Fiona want to set her on fire. She played her! Like a damn fiddle!

“What do you want?” She replied coldly.

“Getting your attention, of course. Why else should I waste my energy on casting a spell on you? It’s no easy task to bewitch you, I have to tell you.”

Fiona felt the magic loosen its grip on her mind and she was wondering how she could’ve missed that in the first place. Now that it was gone it was clear as day to her that she’s been under a powerful spell.

“What happened to good old traditional flirting?”

The goddess in front of her let out a silent chuckle. Dark, dangerous. And Fiona knew she was fighting a lost battle. There was no way she would make it out of this unharmed.

“Well, where’s the fun in that? Also, I think that between two powerful witches there is a need for more magical things to happen. To test the compatibility of our energies… don’t you think?”

“What’s your name?”

“You can call me V, little wanderer.”


End file.
